Forgiveness And Love
by xFindForever
Summary: They were always the Perfect Couple. Yet something about his past still haunt him; Something he doesn't want to let go, something that takes it to far. He doesn't know what he got till she leaves. -Niley-


**I Had a dream... And Know I'm making in into a story:] I was supposed to have "Cupid Arrows" Out today or this weekend.. but honestly I haven't start writing it I am start after this chapter. Just hope you people like this story for sure it would be long :]**

**P.S: I own no such thing.**

**...**

"Nick Please not tonight" Miley said following her husband into their room. She had been trying to convince him not to go out with his friends tonight. The beautiful brunette watched as her husband lay on the bed turning on the Plasma in-front of the bed as a smirk appear as he saw football on T.V

"Babe" Nick started "We talked about this, I was gonna go out with the guys so you had time for yourself" He said with his eyes glued at the screen, not leaving it.

Miley let out a sigh. She run her hands through her long curls. She stared at him, she made her over over to him and smirk as she turn off the TV.

"Hey I was wat-" Miley interrupted him giving him a sweet yet passionate kiss. She sat on his stomach and UN-button the first three buttons of his shirt. "You know you could have fun here tonight with me" She said kissing his neck "lots of fun" She said.

"Or maybe start the fun right now" Nick said as he flip them over taking of her shirt "Not wearing a bra?" he smirk as he kissed her. Miley smiled kissing back "I love you" She said between the kiss. She felt as Nick lower himself kissing her neck. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I Love You too Mi" He said with a grin.

**...**

Miley looked at Nick his eyes were close but she knew he was awake. She kissed his chest and smile as she heard him moaning softly. "Told You" She said and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked still with his eyes clothes

"That we were gonna have fun" She replied with a giggle.

"Oh Yea, I had a blast" He said making Miley laughed "I love your laugh"

"I love you" She replied

"I love you more"

"Um sorry Mr. Jonas but I don't think that's possible" She replied

"Really?" he said opening his eyes "Want me to show you?"

"Ha" Miley laughing again "I know you do"

"Miley Jonas" Nick said

"What?" She replied.

"Nothing, I just like the sound of that" He said "Miley Jonas" he repeat, making her smile

"Nick?" She said

"What's up?" He said

"Remember in eight grade how you use to sing my name out-loud to embarrassed me or just help me carry my books?" She said

"Yeah what about it?" He said

"You gave me butterflies" She said blushing "That's when I realize I was falling for you"

"I remember watching you from far, You were sitting with Demi and Selena, I watched as they made you laugh everyday, I secretly wish it was me, I remember how they made you cry because you were laughing to loud and made water come out your nose or just get you in trouble. I always laughed when you started to freak out but start laughing, hiccups following, making you embarrassed" He said "I always admire you they way you didn't care what people think" He said

"Really?" She asked, Her blue eyes wide open looking straight at his.

"Really" He said "Get dress, Were going out, You, Me." He said.

**...**

"I can't believe it" Miley said as they sat in the little red chairs that spin around. She looked at the window to see her middle school.

"Yeah, I know" He said "I used to bring you here every time you won a bet to buy you yogurt" He said laughing

"Oh Yea.. Like that time remember?" Miley said with a smirk getting a spoon and bringing some of the Plain yogurt into her mouth

"Don't say it" Nick said

"I won't"

"You better"

"I made you straighten your hair" She said quickly

"Babe" Nick groan

"You looked cute" She said

"Yeah right!" He replied blushing "I looked like Joe, but weirder"

"Sure you did" She said

"I wonder how it is now" He said looking to the school

"What?"

"The school, Everyone's life"

"I bet it good, I heard Jimmy Timber still likes here"

"Mi those are just rumors"

"I know he was a cool kid I bet he did something good with his life"

"Yeah" Nick paused "I heard you had a crush on him"

"Oh Please, That was like in 7th grade" Miley said

"Uh-huh."

Miley smiled sweetly as she feed him from her spoon. She smiled as she heard somewhat familiar lyrics playing in the background music. "Love this song so much" She said. Nick smiled as he heard the lyrics he softly started to sing.

"When a man loves a women he can't keep his mind nowhere else. He'd trade the world for the good thing he found." He smiled at Miley

"Our song" She said

"Yeah" He replied "I Love You baby" He said

"I love you too. You have no Idea" Miley said. Both looked at the yogurt cup in-front of them and eat it talking about important things.

…

Miley enter the room to see Nick already laying down, She smiled. She took of her shirt and put Nicks long t-shirt over her. She UN-button her pants just leaving her on her underwear. She brought her hair into a bun and lie next to Nick. He looked at her sweetly and kissed her forehead. She collide her fingers with Nick's and laughed.

"Your hand is so big" She said

"Mhm, it is isn't it?" He said "Yours is tiny" He looked at her nails they were so perfectly shaped.

"When did I get so lucky?" She asked him

"About what?"

"Just- Having all this, a Nice house, a Nice job, a great husband"

"Um, No Babe, I'm the lucky one." He said "Don't bother auguring"

"How do you know?" She asked

"We may be married for a year now but I know you too well." He paused "Hell. I know you too well since Middle School"

"How could I forget" Miley said turning off the TV "Get some sleep Hun, Big day tomorrow"

Nick pulled Miley closer. Like every other night she made herself comfortable in his buff chest unto she found her favorite stop. Where she could be his heartbeat. That was her lullaby every single night for the past year now.

…

**So I am supposed to have "Cupid Arrows" this weekend, but I got stuck getting ideas for this :). So I know the original Niley 'song' is "My Girl", But everyone's story is that I decided to use "When A Man Loves A Women" Since it's very personal to me.. So Yeah. Please Review tell me how this was. I hate silent readers so much.**


End file.
